Dracula (Marvel Comics)
Modern Age= Summary Born in 1430 AD as Vlad Tepes, Dracula was the soon-to-be heir of Wallachia. Having eventually usurped the throne from his father, Dracula attacked Turkey with a massive army, but despite winning the battle, Dracula was heavily wounded by Apocalypse. Lead to a healer to recover, Dracula found that his doctor was a vampire herself, and he was soon turned into another member of the undead. Using his newfound powers to defeat Nimrod and drink the blood of Varnae, Dracula became the new Vampire Lord, granting him power beyond any other vampire. After that moment, Dracula spent his immortal life dueling with vampire hunters and superheroes across the world in an eternal attempt to expand his influence. Stats Destructive Ability: Building ClassSummoned a storm capable of destroying buildings and wiping out a town with time, Dracula: Lord of the Undead Vol. 1 #3 Strength: At least Superhuman ClassKicked Spider-Man hard enough to stun him, Deadpool Vol. 4 #29Sent Blade flying with a strike, Blade: The Vampire-Hunter Vol. 1 #2Ripped a vampire in half lengthwise, Deadpool Vol. 4 #29 Speed: At least Subsonic ClassStruck Spider-Man fast enough that his Spider-Sense didn't pick up his movement, Spider-Man Team Up Vol. 1 #6Moved far faster than Deadpool, Deadpool: The Gauntlet Vol. 1 #12-13"Moves in eyeblinks", Blade Vol. 5 #12 Power: Building Class'See Source 1 'Durability: Wall ClassSurvived being thrown through a wall, Blade: The Vampire-Hunter Vol. 1 #3]His durability was ranked far higher than his strength in the handbooks, Vampires: The Marvel Undead Vol. 1 #1 Range: Standard melee range physically, several kilometers with weather control Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Mind Manipulation:' Dracula had powerful hypnosis, allowing him to control people, rats, bats, and wolves. His influence was strong enough to force the Queen of Monsters to change forms. *'Immortality:' Undead. Dracula was immortal, and he would never die from age as long as he has blood to feed on. If he died from outside sources, Dracula could be resurrected even if only ashes remained, and his body would quickly regenerate his wounds. *'Regeneration:' Internal. Dracula could regenerate from a variety of wounds, including having his stomach slashed open and being impaled through the torso. *'Resurrection:' Dracula could resurrect vampires and raise the dead. *'Shapeshifting:' Elemental and Biological. Dracula was capable of turning into a wolf, bat, or even mist at will. *'Weather Manipulation:' Dracula had the ability to summon wind and storms, allowing him to lay waste to towns or to summon lightning on specific targets. *'Golem Creation:' At one point, Dracula created a human-like golem from clay. *'Immunity:' To Bullets. Bullets did not harm Dracula, as they will simply phase through him. *'Enhanced Senses:' Dracula had presumably retained his acute senses through his resurrections, though this had not been proven. *'Flight:' Dracula could fly by turning into a bat or mist. **'Levitation:' It's likely that Dracula had kept his ability to levitate, though he had not demonstrated this. Weaknesses *'Traditional Vampiric Weaknesses' **'Sunlight:' Dracula was weak to sunlight, and would die if exposed to it for too long. **'Religious Symbols:' Holy symbols, such as the cross or holy water, would burn Dracula, sometimes to the point of near death. **'Garlic:' Garlic repelled Dracula and could make it difficult for him to use his powers if in close enough proximity. **'Silver:' Silver, like garlic, would repel Dracula, making weapons made of it particularly effective. **'Wooden Stake:' Regardless of Dracula's durability, a wooden stake to the heart would kill him, and it would keep him dead until it was removed. **'Invitation:' Dracula could not enter a house without being invited, though he could trick people to get around this. **'Reflections:' While not particularly a weakness, Dracula did not cast reflections in mirrors. References |-|Bronze Age= Summary Born in 1430 AD as Vlad Tepes, Dracula was the soon-to-be heir of Wallachia. Having eventually usurped the throne from his father, Dracula attacked Turkey with a massive army, but despite winning the battle, Dracula was heavily wounded by Apocalypse. Lead to a healer to recover, Dracula found that his doctor was a vampire herself, and he was soon turned into another member of the undead. Using his newfound powers to defeat Nimrod and drink the blood of Varnae, Dracula became the new Vampire Lord, granting him power beyond any other vampire. After that moment, Dracula spent his immortal life dueling with vampire hunters and superheroes across the world in an eternal attempt to expand his influence. Stats Destructive Ability: Wall ClassWas capable of summoning lightning powerful enough to shatter trees, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #62 Strength: Superhuman ClassShattered a heavy oak door, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #62Punched through a barricaded six inch thick oak door, Doctor Strange Vol. 2 #62Was able to break through wooden support beams even while in bat form, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #69 Speed: Subsonic ClassKilled a group of soldiers before they could react, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #41Smacked a crossbow bolt out of the air, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #54Watched someone pull the trigger of a gun just to transform at the last moment, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #60 Power: Wall Class'See Source 1 'Durability: Wall Class'Should be no weaker than his weakened Silver Age incarnationSurvived being struck by lightning from Storm, ''Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #159 '''Range: Standard melee range physically, several kilometers with weather control Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Mind Manipulation:' Dracula had powerful hypnosis, allowing him to control people, rats, bats, and wolves. As Vampire Lord, he also had hypnotic control over vampires with lesser will than his own. *'Immortality:' Undead. Dracula was immortal, he would never die of old age as long as he continued to feed. If he died, he could be resurrected by simply removing the object that caused his death, or by having his body touch the tears of a virgin. *'Regeneration:' Superficial. Dracula could regenerate from a variety of wounds, but this power seemed to simply be accelerated human healing. He could not, for example, regenerate a lost limb. *'Shapeshifting:' Elemental and Biological. Dracula was capable of turning into a wolf, bat, and mist. *'Weather Manipulation:' Dracula had the ability to summon wind and storms. His lightning was powerful enough to demolish trees and his control of the weather rivaled Thor's. *'Immunity:' To Bullets. Even while weakened, the combined fire of at least six soldiers would simply pass through Dracula. *'Enhanced Senses:' Dracula had extremely sharp hearing, enabling him to sense someone preparing to shoot him while in the snow despite being weakened. *'Flight:' Dracula was capable of flight by turning into a bat or mist, granting him speed great enough to catch up to a car. *'Levitation:' Dracula had limited powers of flight in his human form, allowing him to walk down walls or fly slightly above the ground. Weaknesses *'Traditional Vampiric Weaknesses' **'Sunlight:' Dracula was weak to sunlight, and would die if exposed to it for too long. **'Religious Symbols:' Holy symbols, such as the cross or holy water, would burn Dracula. However, the user must have had faith in the symbol in order for this to work. Dracula could circumvent this weakness by hypnotizing his attacker into dropping the cross. **'Garlic:' Garlic repelled Dracula and could begin to nullify his powers within a distance of about twenty feet. **'Silver:' Silver, like garlic, would repel Dracula. A silver spear to the heart would kill him. **'Wooden Stake:' Regardless of Dracula's durability, a wooden stake to the heart would kill him, and it would keep him dead until removed. **'Invitation:' Dracula could not enter a house without being invited, but he could hypnotize people to get around this. **'Reflections:' While not a weakness, Dracula did not cast reflections in mirrors and, similarly, didn't show up in photographs. **'Soil:' Dracula had to sleep on his native soil during the day. References |-|Silver Age= Summary Born in 1430 AD as Vlad Tepes, Dracula was the soon-to-be heir of Wallachia. Having eventually usurped the throne from his father, Dracula attacked Turkey with a massive army, but despite winning the battle, Dracula was heavily wounded by Apocalypse. Lead to a healer to recover, Dracula found that his doctor was a vampire herself, and he was soon turned into another member of the undead. Using his newfound powers to defeat Nimrod and drink the blood of Varnae, Dracula became the new Vampire Lord, granting him power beyond any other vampire. After that moment, Dracula spent his immortal life dueling with vampire hunters and superheroes across the world in an eternal attempt to expand his influence. Stats Destructive Ability: Wall ClassDracula was able to control lightning, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #22 Strength: Superhuman ClassWas able to lift and throw a giant iron lid, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #6Bent metal while weakened, Dracula Lives Vol. 1 #2Smashed apart a stone monster, Dracula Lives Vol. 1 #3Claimed to have the strength of twenty men, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #3 Speed: Subsonic ClassMoved with "inhuman" speed, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #2Blocked an arrow with someone else's body, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #20Was able to change forms faster than the eye can follow, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #10 Power: Wall Class'See Source 1 'Durability: Wall ClassWas unharmed by a car crashing into him at 60 km/h, even while weakened, Tomb of Dracula Vol. 1 #23Was unharmed by knives and explosions, Dracula Lives Vol. 1 #8 Range: Standard melee range physically, several kilometers with weather control Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Mind Manipulation:' Dracula could influence the will of others through his eyes. He could use this to make people his slaves, control rats, wolves, and spiders, or to make people spill their secrets. *'Immortality:' Undead. Dracula was immortal, retaining his youth as long as he drank blood. If he died by stake wound, he could be resurrected by simply removing the murder weapon from his body. *'Regeneration:' Superficial. Dracula could regenerate quicker than a human, allowing him to recover from stake wounds or survive lethal blood transfusions. *'Shapeshifting:' Elemental and Biological. Dracula was capable of transforming into a bat and mist. *'Weather Manipulation:' Dracula had the ability to summon rain, thunder, and snow. *'Immunity:' To Bullets. Bullets had no effect on Dracula, and would simply phase through his body. *'Enhanced Senses:' Dracula could allegedly hear the footsteps of insects and almost inaudible rustles of crystal. *'Flight:' By turning into a bat, Dracula gained the ability to fly. He was also capable of flight in his mist form, though it seems he preferred being a bat. Weaknesses *'Traditional Vampiric Weaknesses' **'Sunlight:' Dracula was weak to sunlight, turning to ash if he touched it. **'Religious Symbols:' Holy symbols would repel Dracula, with even makeshift crosses being sufficient to hold him at bay. If touched by something like holy water his flesh began to sizzle. **'Garlic:' Garlic could repel Dracula, preventing him from using his powers without tremendous effort. **'Silver:' Silver would repel Dracula, to the point that a normal human with silver coins could defeat him. **'Wooden Stake:' A stake to the heart would kill Dracula, requiring him to have it removed before he can resurrect. **'Invitation:' Dracula could not enter homes without being invited. **'Reflections:' Dracula did not cast reflections, and mirrors would repel him. **'Soil:' Dracula was required to return to his native soil during daylight hours. **'Wolfsbane:' Wolfsbane would act as a repellent against Dracula. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Golem Creators Category:Immunity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Building Class Category:Superhuman Class Category:Wall Class Category:Subsonic Class Category:Estimated Stats